Forbidden Love Story
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: They knew each other. All it took was one look to remember.


**A/N: In this story, Ben and Gwen never met when they ten. And they have no idea they're cousins, since they last saw each other was when they were 4. **

**AU**

**A/N (again): Ben and Gwen, in my opinion, are out of character.**

**Writing Style and what they indicate:**

_Present_

**Song**

Flashback

_The bell sounded signaling the end of class, 24 year old Gwendolyn Tennyson got up and left the room with the rest of the class. She said goodbye to her class friends, made her way through the corridors of Bellwood University and made her way outside. The sunshine fell on her shiny red hair, which shone as she walked. Today, Gwendolyn was wearing a light turquoise camisole under an aqua cardigan, black jeans and white sneakers. Around her neck, she wore a silver chain and on the end of it was a beautiful ring that she had been given years ago but for some reason she couldn't remember why. It was a nice day and Gwendolyn's eyes roamed over watching the students mingling and relaxing in the sunshine, it was then her eyes fell on a particular student and she slowed down. He was sitting under a tree wearing a black tee shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He had an unruly mop of brown hair, which Gwendolyn thought suited him._

_It was as though he picked up that she was staring at him, because he then looked up and his lime green eyes met her bright emerald green ones. The teen looked at her with recognition and she did the same as they both seemed to know who the other one was_

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air  
**

**Gwendolyn closed her eyes as she had a flashback…**

Flashback- 11 years ago

13 year old Gwen Tennyson stood with her parents at the party for some friend of theirs, she had been excited to go to a party but it turned out it was more like a ball and that meant a ball gown. Gwen was wearing a dark blue, off-the-shoulder ball gown with silvery glitter stars on it and clear pale blue heels on her feet. Her hair had been braided and wrapped around at the back of her head, kept together with bobby pins and a headpiece with a sapphire in the middle. She wore eyeliner, mascara and blue eye shadow. Gwen hadn't danced with many people and as it turned out, the ball wasn't as grand as she thought it would be. A lot of young men had come to ask her to dance and as not to appear rude, she accepted which her parents were happy of. There wasn't anyone her own age here that she could at least talk to, she wouldn't care if it was a boy. The adults were starting to bore her and she really wasn't impressed, maybe some fresh air would make her feel better.

Gwen made her way through the crowd and up the staircase and towards a balcony, she opened the French doors and stepped out the fresh air relaxing her. Gwen walked over and leant against the railing as she thought about her friends, envying the fact that they didn't have to be here at this party. She wished she could go home, lie on her bed and chat to her friends about things like the latest fashion trends and boys while complaining about which teachers annoyed the crap out of them. Funny thing was though, most of Gwen's friends had boyfriends. Okay they all did, even if they were only in seventh grade.

Gwen was the only one in her group of friends who didn't have a boyfriend, not that she needed one because study was more important than having a boyfriend. Besides, she was still young and had her whole life ahead of her to date, fall in love and maybe one day get married and have kids. Looking over the railing and into the garden, Gwen noticed that people had taken the ball outside as well as in.

**See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
**

It was then that she saw someone in the crowd outside, it was a boy about her age, wearing a tuxedo and looking just as bored as she was. It seemed he had an unruly mop of brown hair but she couldn't see his eyes. The boy then looked around, like he was looking for something before he turned and looked straight up at her.

He then began walking through the crowd and disappeared, presumably inside. Gwen sighed, she guessed she had probably scared him off. She rested her head in her hand watching people dance below, at least they were enjoying themselves. Adults did that though, it was mainly an adult ball. Some brought their kids but the young boys didn't interest Gwen, some even tried to court her but she turned them down or brushed them off. Every once in awhile, Gwen leant over the railing to see if she could spot the boy but he was nowhere to be seen

"Hello" a voice brought her out of her thoughts and watching.

**You say hello  
Little did I know**

Turning around, Gwen gasped when she saw that it was the same boy from the garden. He had an amused smirk on his face, like he was proud of himself for scaring her. Finally, the young redhead found her voice

"Hello" she greeted him politely

"What's a beautiful young girl doing up here by herself?" he asked her causing Gwen to blush

"I got bored, the adults lost my interest in conversation" she replied.

They remained silent, taking the other in. It was then that Gwen noticed that he had lime green eyes which went well with his brown hair. He was actually good looking. When she looked back into his eyes, she felt herself drowning in them (metaphorically)

"I'm Benjamin, my friends call me Ben though" he introduced himself to her and snapped her out of her thoughts

"I'm Gwendolyn, I prefer Gwen though" she introduced herself to him.

Both teens then heard a waltz song come on, Ben held out his hand to Gwen in a silent question. She walked over to him and took his hand, he led them back inside and down the staircase. Ben guided her out onto the dance floor, took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her waist while she placed her other hand on his shoulder and they began to waltz around the room.

Gwen was impressed at how good of a dancer Ben was, not all guys she knew knew how to dance. Clearly though, Ben must've been well taught

"You're a great dancer" she commented and saw him blush slightly

"My mom taught me" he said truthfully with a hint of embarrassment which caused Gwen to giggle.

They fell silent again enjoying the waltz, both their thoughts on each other. Gwen did believe in things called love at first sight but never thought it would happen to her, no one took interest in her until now that is. She wanted to know more about Ben and decided to ask him

"So who did you come with tonight?" she asked him

"My mom and dad, Carl and Sandra, should be around here somewhere" he replied, that was funny because if Gwen remembered correctly she had an aunt and uncle named Carl and Sandra.

What a strange coincidence

"What about you, did you come with your parents?" Ben asked her as the waltz ended and changed to a slow song, Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and he settled his hands on her waist and they began slow dancing

"Yes, Frank and Lily, my parents, should too be around here somewhere" Gwen replied

'_Huh, that's funny. Don't I have an aunt and uncle named Frank and Lily? What a coincidence' _Ben thought

"What do you like to do as a pastime?" Gwen asked him

"Hang out with my friends, play Sumo Slammer Smackdown and other games and read comics" Ben replied

'_Typical' _Gwen thought

"Dweeb" she said

"Hey, I'm a boy what do you expect?" Ben argued

"An annoying dweeb, who'll probably go nowhere in life" Gwen replied

"How about you, what do you do as a pastime?" Ben asked her

"I do Karate, hang out with my girlfriends and their boyfriends, shopping, reading and studying" Gwen replied and laughed when Ben rolled his eyes

"Doofus" he muttered

"Hey I resent that, I'm not unintelligent" Gwen argued

"Payback for calling me a dweeb".

Ben had to admit, he'd had his fair share of crushes and been crushed but he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Gwen in his life. He never believed in love at first sight, he thought that stuff was cheat clichéd crap. Now though, now he actually might believe in love at first sight. Ben took notice that Gwen looked divine in the color blue and actually looked like a princess, he was attracted to her eyes the most. They were the most radiant emerald green eyes he had ever seen, honest to god, he could get lost in those eyes and never find his way out. Not that he wanted to.

Ben wondered what was happening to him, he normally didn't get all soft around a girl but for some reason Gwen had this really strange affect on him and got him really confused. God, he realized it. He was in love with her, he even loved her laugh. Bloody hell. When the slow song came to an end and another came on, Gwen got the feeling someone was watching her. Looking up, she saw Ben staring at her and she suddenly began to worry

"Ben is everything alri-" she was cut off when Ben suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

Gwen was shocked to say the least but relaxed and kissed Ben right back, the kiss was gentle at first but soon became passionate. Everything else seemed to fade out, the music, the ball and everyone. It was just Ben and Gwen in their own little world, where nothing mattered expect the two of them.

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:**

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Suddenly a strong force dragged the kissing teens out of their own world and back to reality, they broke the kiss and saw their parents standing there

"Mom, dad?" they said in unison to their parents wondering what was going on

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Carl asked his son

"Kissing the love of my life" Ben replied putting his arm around Gwen who blushed

"Your cousin you mean" Sandra corrected him

"What?!" the teens asked in unison.

Gwen then came to realize who Ben's parents were

"Uncle Carl, Aunt Sandra?" she said and they nodded, Ben too realized who Gwen's parents were

"Uncle Frank, Aunt Lily?" he said and they nodded.

Both teens looked at each other, not believing that this was happening. The love of their life happened to be their cousin

"Oh my god, we are cousins" they exclaimed gasping in shock

"Ben, I'd advise you to stay away from Gwen" Frank told his nephew

"Ben we're leaving" Carl said as he grabbed his wife's hand and lead them away as Sandra grabbed Ben and dragged him away.

Gwen watched with a heavy heart, the love of her life was being yanked out of it and she'd probably never see him again. No, she wouldn't let this happen, not now that she had found a great guy. As they descended, Ben heard running heels and turned to see Gwen who looked on the verge of tears

"Uncle Carl, please. Don't do this. Ben please don't go" she begged.

Ben's own heart was breaking as he watched Gwen, he then had an idea

"Meet me in the garden at midnight" he mouthed to her.

Gwen understood and nodded her head as she watched Ben and his family disappear, she sighed and went back to her parents who stood waiting for her

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, I cannot believe you were even kissing your own cousin" Frank said to his daughter in disgust

"How was I to know Ben was my cousin?" she asked him

"Although it shouldn't have happened, she makes a fair point, Frank" Lily told her husband

"How?" he asked her

"Well the last time they saw each other, they were only four years old. I doubt they'd remembered each other" Lily replied

"Point taken but still. Gwen I don't want you seeing Ben anymore, no contact whatsoever" Frank told his daughter

"Whatever" Gwen said as she walked off to mingle with some guests.

**Midnight**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

With an oil lamp in hand, Gwen walked through the garden looking for her cousin. He had told her to meet him here but she couldn't see him anywhere, she decided she'd check out the small forest of trees. Walking through, she called for him

"Ben…Ben where are you?" she asked in a hushed whisper as she kept walking "Ben…Ben…" a hand grabbed her arm and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

When Gwen swung around, she saw Ben with a smirk on his face

"There you are" Gwen began "I was afraid…" but she trailed off

"You were afraid I wasn't going to show, weren't you" he said and she nodded "we have to keep quiet though, I snuck out of my room and ran all the way back here"

"I know, if my parents found out they'll go ballistic" Gwen added as she set the oil lamp down on the ground.

Ben drew Gwen to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a long awaited kiss which let them escape their problems, the fact that they were cousins, Bellwood and everything in general. It was just the two of them. Ben ran his tongue along Gwen's bottom lip and she granted him access, his tongue plunged into her mouth as he backed them up against a tree and their tongues dueled for dominance. Gwen felt like she had died and gone to heaven as Ben's hands began to explore her dress-clad body and she moaned in pleasure. Ben's mouth then assaulted her neck and Gwen gasped and moaned, her hands raking through Ben's hair.

Every so often they stopped for a quick breath before they resumed kissing, it must have gone on for twenty minutes to half an hour at least when someone suddenly grabbed Ben off of Gwen. Both were in shock before realizing it was Gwen's parents.

**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:**

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

To Ben, Uncle Frank looked pissed off, though that could've been an understatement

"Benjamin Tennyson, I thought I told you to stay the hell away from Gwen" Frank roared

"Uncle Frank let me explain" Ben began but Frank wouldn't hear any of it

"Benjamin Tennyson, your parents are going to be just as furious as I am about what you have done" he said "Lily is going to drive you home where you will explain to your parents why you came back here, after you were specifically told to stay away from Gwen" he added.

Gwen watched as Ben was taken gently by the arm by her mother and led away. He turned his head to look back at her

"Have faith in me, I promise we'll make it out of this" he mouthed and she nodded.

Frank watched on before he rounded on Gwen

"And you, Gwendolyn Tennyson. You were told to stay away from Ben and what do you do? Sneak out at midnight to meet him in the garden's tree cluster to make out. You're here by grounded for one month" Frank said "so I suggest you march yourself back inside young lady" he added.

Tears filled Gwen's eyes as she headed back thinking about her cousin, they had to make it of this mess somehow. Why couldn't their parents see they were in love and they didn't care about the fact that they were cousins, despite it being wrong.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,  
**

**-**

After that night, Gwen didn't see Ben again. She had been sure that he too had been grounded and her suspicions had been confirmed, Ben had been grounded for two months. The two teens tried to get on with their lives and trying to forget the other but it was nearing impossible, one could never forget the love of their life. As the months dragged on, Gwen began to lose faith that Ben would ever be seen again. He had promised her that they'd get out of this mess but how she wasn't sure. She was getting tired of waiting for him and began to wonder if she should just give up on him.

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town **

Suddenly a horn sounded from outside of the house, Gwen hurried to her window and threw it open. An old RV, which looked more like the Rustbucket, sat in the street below and standing outside next to it was an old man with white hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans and boots

"Grandpa?" Gwen called down as her Grandpa Max Tennyson looked up with a smile

"Gwendolyn come down here, I have a surprise for you" Max called out

"Coming" Gwen said.

She left her room and raced down the stairs, she dashed to and out the front door and over to the Rustbucket. Max walked over and hugged his granddaughter before leading her inside, knowing she was anxious to find out what the surprise was. When Gwen stepped inside and looked around, it was there at the dining table she saw him

"Ben" she gasped.

Ben's head shot up when he saw her, he moved out of the bench and up to his cousin. They stood there in silence not knowing where to begin, Gwen couldn't believe this was happening. Ben was actually here, in Grandpa Max's Rustbucket, but still here

"I thought you forgot about me" she began

"Are you insane?!" Ben cried

"Ben, I've been waiting for three months, I was alone and wondering if you had forgotten me because I couldn't forget you. You never came or at least tried to call. I see you now though and wonder if I'm imaging it, that I'll wake up and you aren't really here. Is this all in my head?" Gwen explained to him as she held her head.

**I said:  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Ben then dug into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, Gwen gasped and looked up at him. Ben opened the box and Gwen looked down at it before looking up at her cousin, opening and closing her mouth like a fish unable to speak

"Listen, I know we're still young and in middle school still but I'm giving you this ring. It's a promise ring, it means that in the future I promise I will marry you. That is, if you'll have me. I spoke to your parents, your mom took it better than your dad did when I asked to take you as my bride in the future. After a little help from Grandpa Max, your dad gave in. Reluctantly, might I add. Though, he did say that if I broke your heart he'd cripple me" Ben explained and Gwen actually laughed "so will you take this promise ring?" Ben asked her

"Yes doofus, I will" Gwen replied.

Ben handed her the ring and kissed her before they turned to look at their grandpa and hugged him

"Thanks Grandpa" they said and he laughed

"You're welcome" Max said as they pulled back "I knew you two would find love one day, I just never thought it would be with each other. If it makes you happy, and you make each other happy then you deserve no one better" he added and they hugged him again.

_Gwendolyn opened her eyes coming back to her senses and found herself back on campus grounds, she looked at the same young man and made the connection. It **was** Ben, it really was her Ben Tennyson. Gwen watched as Ben got up and walked up to her a smile on his face, they pressed their foreheads together as Gwen now too had a smile on her face. They couldn't believe that after 11 years they'd see each other again. Ben then grinned at the love of his life_

_"Will you marry me, Gwendolyn Tennyson?" he asked her and she grinned too_

_"Yes, Benjamin Tennyson. I will marry you" Gwen replied and they both kissed_

_"Doofus" Gwen mumbled in the kiss_

_"Dweeb" Ben mumbled and they both laughed as they continued to kiss._

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

**THE END.**


End file.
